Ódio
by Tory Ster
Summary: Porque Annabeth Chase amava odiá-la. Annachel, femmeslash, fluffy (?).


**Nome:** Ódio

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura: **T

**Ship:** Annabeth Chase x Rachel E. Dare

**Avisos:** Femmeslash

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertence a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey there! Mais uma fic minha sobre um casal bem exótico, mas igualmente interessante: Annachel. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Às vezes, Annabeth conseguia odiar Rachel com tanta intensidade que nem mesmo entendia.

Mesmo depois de terem se "reconciliado", por assim dizer, algumas coisas que a ruiva fazia a tiravam totalmente do sério. Por exemplo, quando Rachel passava horas a olhando fixamente e a desenhando em seu caderno. Annabeth odiava quando ela fazia isso. A garota a encarava sem vergonha alguma, desenhando com esmero naquele maldito caderno de capa roxa. E depois, quando terminava, ia toda feliz até a loira, mostrando um desenho que, na opinião de Annie, era muito mais bonito do que ela mesma.

Annabeth também a odiava quando ela empinava aquele maldito nariz arrebitado e insistia que estava certa, não importava em que assunto. Porém, Annie se irritava mais ainda quando era sobre arte. Porque, mesmo que fosse insuportável para a filha de Atena admitir, Rachel entendia muito mais sobre arte do que ela.

Mas, acima de tudo, Annabeth odiava Rachel quando ela sorria, expondo aqueles dentes brancos e alinhados, fechando um pouco os olhos e formando ruguinhas no nariz. Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, nada era tão adorável quanto aquela visão. Nada mexia tanto com Annie.

E também quando ela a abraçava, ficando na ponta dos pés para enlaçar seu pescoço. Porque Rachel era toda pequena, ao passo que Annabeth era alta e esguia. Odiava quando Rachel a abraçava porque seu abraço era apertado, e a loira podia sentir cada contorno de seu corpo contra o próprio, o que despertava sua imaginação de uma forma incontrolável.

Por deuses, Annabeth a odiava _tanto…_ era quase impossível de controlar. Às vezes o ódio era tanto que tudo o que ela queria fazer era esmurrar aquele rostinho sardento, esmurrar até que sangrasse, e em seguida beijá-la com força, com violência, e tocá-la e apertá-la e _agarrá-la_ até que ela pedisse por mais, gritasse por mais…

Mas Annabeth amava odiá-la. Amava porque nada era tão bom quanto se tocar pensando naqueles cabelos ruivos. Porque nada era tão satisfatório quanto sonhar com aqueles lábios róseos, e em seu sonho beijá-los até capturar todo o seu sabor. Amava odiá-la porque a vergonha em se declarar era também o que a protegia, o que a mantinha em segurança, podendo desejá-la da forma mais suja e carnal que pudesse, e seria um segredo só seu.

E quando a via andando pelo Acampamento, agitada e alerta, era quando mais amava odiá-la. Porque ela nunca usava a repulsiva maquiagem das filhas de Afrodite, aquela que só estragaria seu rosto, e porque suas pernas eram torneadas e seus seios redondos, pressionados contra a camiseta de algum pintor renascentista. Porque seus cabelos nunca estavam penteados, porque suas roupas sempre estavam amassadas, e porque sempre havia algum resquício de tinta em seu rosto, suas mãos.

Porque a desejava descontroladamente. Porque nunca se sentira daquela forma com mais ninguém. Porque sua inteligência se desfazia em pó aos seus pés quando Rachel sorria, com aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes brilhando, inocentes. Porque o que mais a atraía, o que mais a colocava no limite de seus sentidos, era saber que jamais teria nos braços a garota com cabelos de fogo.

E então lá estava ela, pintando um de seus quadros, escondida em sua caverna no Acampamento. Annabeth frequentemente ia lá sem avisar, pois gostava de pegá-la fazendo alguns de seus hobbies, e amava odiá-la por ser tão bela e tão distraída.

- Trouxe biscoitos – Annabeth comentou, com um tom de censura na voz – Já que, se depender de você, esse estômago aí fica vazio por uma semana.

- E isso não me faria mal – Rachel completou, distraída, dando o que seriam os retoques finais no quadro – Como hospedeira do Oráculo, o espírito dele me mantém saudável, com ou sem comida. E você sabe disso.

Sim, Annabeth sabia. Mas adorava encontrar um pretexto apenas para vê-la.

- Pode até ser – concordou relutante – Mas comer um pouco não vai fazer mal. E o que você tanto pinta?

Rachel sorriu, travessa. Ela sempre parecia travessa, Annabeth concluiu. E era o que mais odiava – e amava – nela.

- É uma surpresa – confidenciou – Está ficando ótimo, modéstia à parte, acho que você vai gostar.

- Uma surpresa… pra mim? – Annabeth perguntou, surpreendida. A ruiva assentiu enfaticamente, um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Parecia imensamente feliz por fazê-lo.

- Estou trabalhando neste quadro há meses – contou – E está ficando incrível. Você pode levar para a casa dos seus pais, se gostar.

- E… está pronto? – Annie perguntou, sem conseguir controlar a curiosidade. Rachel terminou de dar algumas pinceladas e, por fim, assentiu.

- Prontíssimo. Acabei de terminar, como você pode ter percebido. Venha, venha ver – a garota a chamou com a mão, animada. Annabeth andou até seu lado, devagar. E não pôde acreditar quando viu o quadro.

Era seu rosto, pintado com uma precisão de detalhes assustadora. Em várias cores diferentes, com pinceladas livres e precisas. Os lábios entreabertos, milhões de cores nos olhos, os cabelos dourados. Annabeth estava completamente deslumbrada.

- Rachel… ficou perfeito – sussurrou – Eu… eu não sou tão bonita.

- Ah, Annie – Rachel murmurou e, quando Annabeth se virou para ela, suas bochechas sardentas estavam coradas – Você é muito mais bonita que isso. Por mais que eu tente fazer jus à sua beleza, este quadro é estático. É só uma representação de você. Mas a beleza viva, a sua essência, a sua _alma…_ eu nunca vou conseguir capturar. Isso é só um pedaço de tela, e nunca vai ser tão lindo quanto… você.

Annabeth se assustou com as palavras, e sentiu que seu rosto estava tão corado quanto o de Rachel. Não se assustou apenas com as palavras; se assustou com o sentimento na voz da ruiva. Percebeu o quão difícil foi para ela dizer tudo aquilo, mas ela jamais poderia imaginar o quanto fizera a diferença. Pois, naquele momento, Annabeth percebeu que todo o seu ódio era apenas a frustração de não poder tê-la. E ali, olhando naqueles doces olhos, ela percebeu que ele não existia mais.

Timidamente, ainda sem saber se era o certo a fazer, Annie se aproximou do rosto de Rachel e beijou seus lábios. Eles tinham gosto de mel e morangos, e combinavam perfeitamente com o aroma de flores e tinta a óleo que a garota exalava. Afundou as mãos em seus cabelos, enquanto sentia Rachel enlaçar sua cintura. E se arrepiava com o toque das línguas, das almas, dos lábios loucamente desejosos, ansiosos, _quentes…_

- Ah, Rachel – Annabeth murmurou, as mãos quentes sob a blusa da ruiva, acariciando aquela pele fina que a filha de Atena tanto ansiara – Você fica linda quando se declara.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Mel com açúcar demais? Esquisito? Bem, deixem reviews me dizendo a opinião de vocês, porque eu, particularmente, adorei shippar este casal. E, se vocês também tiverem gostado, talvez venha mais dele por aí, quem sabe? See ya!


End file.
